What Friends Are For
by GaeilgeRua
Summary: When he learns of the fate of his best friend's parents, Neville does the only thing he can for her.


This was written for Day #7 of the 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge. The theme is the bad thing that no one talks about and I chose Hermione not being able to return her parents' memories.

Huge thanks to my beta, Meiri, for helping me clean this up. Any other errors are my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable aspect from the Harry Potter world. The story plot does belong to me. I am making no profit from this writing.

* * *

"They're gone," the brunette witch practically sobbed as the small group of friends sat around the table in the backroom of the Three Broomsticks. Ever since the end of the war, they had been meeting once a month on Saturday night to catch up and just spend time like the teenagers they were. They chose this night and location because most of the older witches and wizards in the group chose to return to Hogwarts with those a year behind them to finish their schooling so it was an easier meeting location for the group as a whole.

Now that they were all graduated and awaiting their NEWTs results, the witch in question had left days after leaving Hogwarts to search for her parents. She had been gone for the past few weeks in her quest to retrieve them from Australia and return their memories, but something had obviously gone very, very wrong.

Neville frowned as the others started bombarding her with questions. "Hey, everyone," he said loud enough to be heard over the others' voices. Once they quieted down, he turned to Hermione. "Tell us what happened. Are your parents really gone?"

She turned watery eyes towards him and returned his frown. "No, they're not dead, but they may as well be."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You couldn't find them?" Ron asked from her other side.

She shook her head. "No, I found them, but I… I cou…"

Luna finally took pity on her friend. "You couldn't return their memories, could you?"

Hermione nodded before she turned and buried her head in the crook of Harry's neck and shoulder.

"Oh, Hermione," Harry whispered as he hugged her closer.

Neville continued to watch the scene in silence as the others tried to figure out what exactly happened. Pulling back from Harry's embrace, she answered everyone's questions. As she did, he realised that Hermione had been thrust into a situation similar to him. His heart broke for her as it dawned on him that she brought it on herself since she was the one to cast the memory charm. He could only imagine the struggles she was dealing with on a daily basis as she tried to process everything that was happening to her. But what could he, Neville Longbottom, do to help the brightest witch in their class?

A hand squeezing his brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to look at his girlfriend. "Go talk to her," she whispered as she nodded towards Hermione. "Harry might not have his parents either, but you're the only one who knows what it's like to have them still here and not know what you mean to them. So go talk to her."

"What would I say to her? I mean, I've dealt with this since I was a child, but what do I say that doesn't sound insincere?"

"You don't have to say anything other than letting her know that you're there for her. She's your best friend, and you know exactly what she's going through," the blonde witch replied. "Who better to be there for her than you?"

Neville smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He squeezed her hand in response and released it before standing up. "Thank you, Luna." He made his way around the table, stopping behind Hermione, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione, can we chat privately?"

She turned in her seat and looked up at him. "Sure." Hermione moved her chair back so she could stand up.

Neville silently led her out of the back room and through the main section of the pub before they stepped out into the humid night air of Hogsmeade village. "Let's go sit by the fountain for a moment."

Hermione nodded and led the way to the water feature in the centre of the small all-wizarding village. After they sat on the wide ledge of the fountain, Hermione turned to him a small smile on her face. A smile, he noticed, that did not reach her eyes. "What did you want to talk about, Neville?"

He stared off into the village in silence for a few moments as he tried to figure out what to say. As Luna's words came back to him, he nodded slightly and turned back to Hermione. "I know a bit of what you're going through knowing your parents are still alive, but then knowing that they'll never remember who you are."

Hermione reached out and grabbed his hand closest to her. "Oh, Neville. How are your parents?"

He shrugged. "The same really. I got a new candy wrapper from mum when I visited them this afternoon." He pulled his hand out of his pocket to show her the treasured wrapper he received from his mum.

Hermione smiled again, this time the soft smile reached her dark brown eyes for a moment before the sparkle disappeared.

Neville pocketed the wrapper again before placing his hand over Hermione's. "Thank you for asking about them, but I didn't want to talk about myself. I know that our situations aren't exactly the same, and I can't tell you how to think or feel about your parents, nor would I want to. But I want you to know that I'm here for you. If you need to talk to someone or," he gave her a terrified look, "just need a shoulder to cry on."

She squeezed his hand and chuckled quietly. "Thank you, Neville. I know I probably sound like a blubbering mess, but I'm still trying to come to terms with everything and I really appreciate you being here for me."

"Of course, I'm here for you," he tugged on her hand, pulling her into a hug, "You're my best friend so there's nowhere I'd rather be than here for you."

Hermione returned his hug. "Thank you, Neville."

They sat there a few moments longer before quietly making their way back inside arm-in-arm.


End file.
